


Until We Reach the Circle's End

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been unable to stop her from coming to Nottingham. In truth, he was so very glad she was there. At least with her, his mind could have a few moments respite from Tudor, from the invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard stood back, watching Anne in the garden. He’d been unable to stop her from coming to Nottingham. In truth, he was so very glad she was there. At least with her, his mind could have a few moments respite from Tudor, from the invasion. His enemy had landed about about a week earlier in Wales, and he knew the time was drawing close for him to go out to face his destiny. 

He would leave in the morning, travel west, and he would chose the place for this battle. Not Tudor. It would be on his terms, not Tudor’s. God willing he would win this, and come home. He couldn’t shake the thought though, that his reign was cursed. In the deepest, darkest parts of the night, he could not help but think that perhaps, he should never have taken the throne. He should have let the Woodville boy have it. He should have stayed Lord Protector, found a way to protect his family. But in the end, he realized he’d had no other choice, he knew the lives of previous Lord Protectors had been forfeit, and he could never have put Anne through that. But it seemed now that he would put her through that anyway. 

Anne turned, and saw him, and as she walked towards him Richard could not help but think of how beautiful she truly was, how much he loved her smile. They had come through the hard times of the last year, the times he would prefer not to think of. Looking at Anne now, it was difficult for him to believe that just a few months ago, it had seemed she would not survive. Her survival was something he thanked God for multiple times daily. 

As she took his hand, he marveled at the strength in her grasp. “We need to talk.” He said softly. 

“Of course, Richard.” Anne nodded. “What is it?”

“I will take you to sanctuary tonight.” He said softly. 

Anne stared at him for a moment. “Sanctuary? You think I am unsafe here? In our castle.” 

He reached out, his fingers gently touching her face. “I will feel much better if you are out of Tudor’s grasp.” 

Anne was silent. “You speak as if you are going to die, Richard.” She said very softly. She absolutely refused to believe he would die. Her husband was an experienced battle commander, a seasoned soldier, everything the pretender Henry Tudor was not. 

“We both know that is possible.” He said softly. 

“Yet only one of us accepts it is possible.” She said softly. 

Richard closed his eyes for a moment. “I need to know you are safe.” He said softly. “I cannot….”

Anne stepped towards him, and his arms immediately went around her, she reached up, her fingers playing with the curls at the back of his neck. “And I need you to believe you will be victorious.” 

He took a deep breath. “You know that I have doubts?” 

“I’ve been your wife for thirteen years, I would like to think I know you very well, Richard. You doubt yourself, you think you are being punished.” She took a deep breath. “You’ve thought that since Ned died, and thought it even more when I became ill unto death.” 

He ran his hands along her sides. Anne was gaining weight again. She was healthy, she was well. “Yet, you were spared.” He murmured. 

“Yes, I was.” She said softly. She could feel his hands at her waist, knew he was remembering how thin she had become. Since she’d started getting better in late March, he’d ordered the finest delicacies for her. When they were alone, he often fed her, and ate more than she really wanted to humor him. 

“I do not trust Tudor.” He said softly. 

“Neither do I.” Anne agreed. 

“No, what I mean is this.” He said softly. “We both know I did not harm our nephews.” When she nodded, he continued. “Who else would have gained by it. I’ve thought perhaps Buckingham did it, but when he started to rebel he was rebelling in the boy’s name. Then he changed course, and Tudor was coming from Brittany even then.” 

“What are you saying, Richard?” She said softly. 

“I believe Tudor is responsible. Probably not directly, but….”   
After a moment, Anne nodded. In truth, she’d had the same thoughts, and she often wondered how much Margaret Beaufort knew, but she doubted she would ever know. 

“If I am dead.” He took a deep breath, knowing how much she did not want to hear those words. “Then there is no one to protect you, Anne. I have to know you are safe, I cannot go into this battle worried about your safety.” 

“I understand.” She said softly. “I’ll go.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you, my love.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard was quiet as they were shown into the Bishop’s quarters in Nottingham. Anne had protested of course, saying she would not deprive the bishop of his quarters. Of course the bishop had insisted the Queen should take his quarters. 

“You’ll be comfortable here.” Richard murmured. 

“Of course I will.” She nodded. Anne turned to face him. “You’ll stay tonight?” 

His hands gently cupped her face. “Do you truly believe I would leave you one moment before I must?” 

Anne shook her head. “No.” 

“Then you know I will stay with you, Anne.” He said softly. He sighed as Anne’s arms slid around him. At that moment, he did not care that they were in the Bishop’s quarters, in the cathedral. She was his wife, and he would make love to her; maybe for the last time. He lowered his head, and kissed her deeply. 

Anne could almost feel the desperation in his kiss. She’d only felt this type of desperation in him once before, the night he’d made the decision to take the throne. She ran her fingers through his hair, as they kissed. She could not, would not believe this was the final night they would make love. She reached up, starting to unbutton his doublet as he started to unlace her dress. She pushed the doublet from his shoulders, and started to unlace his shirt, sighing softly as she touched the warm skin of his chest. 

He pushed her dress down until it pooled at her feet. Richard then lifted Anne away from it, causing her to laugh softly. He was reminded of how much laughter they’d shared when at Middleham, how sometimes he’d tickled her until she’d almost begged him to stop. That laughter had been gone from their lives almost from the moment they’d taken the throne. If he survived this, he would somehow find a way to bring it back. 

Anne kept her arms wrapped around him, as Richard carried her to the bed. She pushed his shirt then laughed again as he took it off. She sat up a little, pulling the straps of her shift down. 

“Let me.” Richard said softly, gently brushing her hands aside. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are.” He murmured, as he pushed the shift down to her waist. 

Anne smiled softly. “You always keep telling me.”

“It’s always true.” He said softly, as he cupped her breast. He relished the soft sigh that she gave. He’d always loved that sound. 

She groaned softly, as his fingers moved to her nipples. “Richard.” She murmured, before kissing him. 

He groaned, cupping her face with his hands as they kissed, then his hands moved down her body to push her shift off. He tossed it off the bed, and then started to unlace his breeches. Once they were gone, he took her hand into his. As he entwined their fingers, he slowly entered her. 

“Richard….” She sighed, her hips moving up to meet him. 

“Slow tonight.” He murmured. He wanted this to last, in all honesty he did not want it to end. He could not banish the thought this could very well be their last night together. 

Anne groaned, looking up into his eyes. He never broke contact with her, he watched her as though he was committing her expression in these moments to his memory. His hands wandered over her body as though he was committing its contours to his memory. 

Richard groaned, he was close, and it was happening all too soon for him. He tried to fight it, but then Anne moaned, and as his fingers slipped down, he knew she was close too.   
As he felt her muscles tighten around him, he cried out hoarsely. 

Anne shivered in the cool air as he moved away from her. Richard pulled the covers up around them quickly, and gently pulled her against him. Neither said a word, just content to be in one another’s arms. Neither truly fell asleep that night, and as the dawn broke, both were awake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne watched quietly from the bed, as Richard dressed. She’d dreaded this, the day which would take him away from her. She could not bring herself to believe he would not return. She would not believe it. No, her Richard would come home to her, just as he always did. 

As he knelt for her blessing, which she readily gave him, and she touched his face. Anne realized she too was trying to memorize his face. “Come back to me, my love.” She murmured. She could not, would not imagine her world without him. 

After rising to his feet, Richard pulled her close and kissed her. Again, Anne could feel the desperation in his kiss, but she would not allow herself to dwell upon it. As his fingers slipped down to her belly for a moment, she realized he knew; he knew she’d not bled yet, he knew there was the possibility she carried his child.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne woke suddenly that morning, and sat up in bed. Richard had been gone for nearly a week, and she’d had no word. Whatever she’d been dreaming, she did not remember. Her instincts were saying the battle would happen today. She got up and quietly dressed. There was absolutely nothing she could do. She’d not felt this helpless in years, and she did not like the feeling at all. She quickly dressed, knowing the only thing she could do for Richard was to pray. 

Anne spent the entire day at the pri-dieu praying. She thought of fasting, but then remembered she was most likely with child, and decided fasting would most likely not be good. As the day ended, she slipped into the chapel, and lay in front of the altar to pray. She was certain she would not be able to sleep until she’d received news. Was he safe? Was he still alive? Anne felt that somehow she would have felt it if Richard had died. But she felt nothing, nothing at all. It was almost as if she were completely numb. 

She was still in front of the altar, when the Bishop walked into the chapel, and she did not even notice his footsteps until he was next to her. 

“Your Grace.” He said quickly. 

After a moment, Anne opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. She still clutched her rosary tight in her hand. She took the Bishop’s offered hand, and let him help her to her feet. “What is it?” She finally asked. “Is there any news?”

He held a letter in his hand. “A messenger came for you, with this.” 

Anne took the letter from him, almost afraid to glance down at it. Surely it was good news. She did not believe she would receive news of a defeat by letter. Her hands were shaking as she glanced at it. Her breath caught as she recognized her name, written in Richard’s handwriting. She quickly opened it, and started to read. The letter was short, informing her Richard had been victorious, Tudor was defeated, and that he would hasten to Nottingham to be reunited with her. 

Anne had always tried to control her emotions in front of others. Richard was truly the only person she felt comfortable crying in front of, under most circumstances, but she could not stop nor fight the tears that formed in her eyes. She brushed them away, almost impatiently. 

“I trust the news is good, Your Grace.” The Bishop said softly. 

Anne turned to face him. In truth, she’d forgotten the Bishop was there. She smiled. “Yes, it is.” She nodded. “His Grace, the King, has defeated the Tudor pretender.” 

“That is indeed good news, Your Grace.” The Bishop nodded. 

Anne nodded. “I imagine you will have your quarters back very soon.” She laughed. 

“It has been an honor to shelter you, Your Grace.” The Bishop replied. 

Anne nodded, and turned to leave the chapel. She suddenly realized she was quite tired. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was on her feet, the moment she heard the commotion in the courtyard. Richard was here, he’d returned for her. As she walked out, she placed her hand against her stomach. That morning, as she’d dressed, she’d noticed a slight bulge. It was still quite tiny and apparent only to her. She suspected Richard would immediately notice it as well, once she was unclothed. 

As she came into the courtyard, she almost ran into Richard, both of them could not help but laugh at that moment. 

Richard gently pulled her to him. “You have always been impatient, my love.” He was still laughing. 

Anne looked up at him, she was still laughing as well. “I would have thought you would be happy that I could not wait to see you.” 

He laughed softly. “Oh, but I am quite happy.” He looked down at her, wondering how he could have ever believed he would never see her again. “You have no idea how much you have given me.” He murmured. 

“I have?” She asked softly. 

“You gave me a reason to fight.” He murmured. 

She reached up, touching his face. “Then I have done my duty.” She murmured. 

“I love you” He murmured, kissing her gently. Neither of them had ever been fond of public displays of their affection, but at that moment neither cared who saw them kissing. 

“And I love you.” Anne murmured. 

“I want to take you back to the castle now.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up and grinned. “I am more than ready to return with you, my love.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sat near the fire, watching as Richard’s squire undressed him. She’d not sent for her ladies, as her dress was simple. She’d dressed herself while in sanctuary, and she had no doubt Richard would be able to assist her with the dress tonight. She watched as the squire removed Richard’s armor and his doublet. Richard then quietly dismissed the squire. As soon as the door closed behind the squire, Richard turned towards Anne. 

She smiled as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. “I believe we have a lot to celebrate tonight.” 

“We do.” He said softly, his hand moving to her stomach. “A second chance.” 

Anne knew the moment he’d found the slight bulge. The smile on his face was one she’d not seen in years. “I believe you are right, my love.”

Richard brushed her hair back for a moment, and then kissed her gently. “Anne….” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “We know nothing for certain.” She murmured. “Bedding me is not a sin, it is not something that will need to be confessed. We only suspect I am with child. I have not seen a midwife, and will not do so until we return to London.”

Richard laughed very softly. “That is a rather good point.” He conceded before kissing her again. 

Anne laughed very softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” Richard murmured. 

Anne smiled, oh yes she knew exactly how much he wanted her. She’d been his wife for thirteen years now. This was not the first time he’d returned from battle. She still blushed when she thought about his return from Scotland before he became king. 

Richard easily unlaced her gown. “Perhaps you should…” 

“Wear a gown this simple more often.” Anne finished for him. 

“Exactly.” He murmured, pushing it down her body. 

“I’m afraid most people expect the queen to be a little more regal.” She laughed softly, as the gown pooled at her feet she stepped out of it. 

Richard laughed softly. “And what of the King’s wishes?” 

“Oh please Richard, if you had your way, I’d probably be naked most of the time.” She laughed softly. 

“What would be wrong with that?” He murmured, kneeling in front of her. He pulled her shift tightly against her, and kissed her stomach, as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

“Right now, I have no idea.” She murmured. 

He laughed softly, rising to his feet, and taking her hand to walk over to the bed. 

Anne scooted back to the pillows, watching as he removed his shirt. Her breath caught as she noticed his bruises. “Richard….” 

“Shush.” He murmured. “I am fine.” 

After a moment, she nodded. “You were not hurt?”

“Only bruised.” He murmured, before kissing her. 

As they touched, Anne could not help but notice the reverence in his touch. For a moment, it reminded her of their wedding night and other times when Richard had felt especially tender. 

Richard touched her so gently. He slipped his hand into hers, just before he slowly entered her. 

“Richard…” She murmured. She closed her eyes, knowing tonight would be one of those times when his lovemaking was achingly slow. Even more so than it had been the night before he left. 

He kissed her gently. “Slow.” He murmured. “Easy. “ 

“Yes.” She murmured. She wrapped her arms around him, as she arched against him. 

Richard kissed her throat. He had thus far not touched her breasts, remembering in the past they had been especially sensitive in early pregnancy. His hands moved easily down her sides, then down to their joined bodies. 

“Yes.” She murmured, as he started touch her, his touch gentle and sure, as he knew just how she needed to be touched. “Richard…” She held on to him, as she felt her orgasm start. 

“I’ve got you.” He murmured, thrusting a few more times, before he spilled inside her. He collapsed against her for just a moment, before moving off her. 

“Richard…” Anne murmured, as she felt the cool air on her skin. 

“Shhhhh.” He said softly, pulling the covers around them, and then pulling her gently into his arms. 

She sighed softly, letting her fingers gently wander over his chest. “Will you tell me about the battle?” She murmured. 

He closed his eyes. “Not tonight.” He honestly did not want to think of it. He only wanted to enjoy having Anne back in his arms, and being alive. 

“Tudor is dead?” She asked. 

“They both are.” He said softly. “I left orders from them to be buried in the Greyfriars church.” 

She nodded. She knew of course Richard would never dishonor the dead. Anne snuggled close against him, as his had drifted down to her stomach. 

He kissed her forehead. “When do you think?” 

“Sometime in March, I believe.” She said very softly. 

“Our second chance.” He murmured, snuggling close to her to sleep. 

Anne lay awake for quite awhile after Richard had fallen asleep. Her prayers for his victory and survival had been answered. She could only hope her prayers for their child would also be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I realized this will need an epilogue. It will be set around the time the baby is due.


	3. Chapter 3

It had not been a surprise to either Anne or Richard when her pregnancy was confirmed upon their return to London. Although they did not announce it to the court for weeks, the entire court had known Anne consulted a midwife. There had been much speculation until they had finally announced Anne was with child. 

They’d been young when Anne had carried Ned, and had thought there would be many more children to come. They were older now though, and knew that sometimes many children were just not to be. They both savoured Anne’s pregnancy. Anne enjoyed the way Richard’s eyes would follow her, the pride she could see in his eyes. He’d taken to pushing her nightgown up at him, and covering her belly in kisses. He would lie with his head on her belly, talking to the baby. 

He’d wanted to be called immediately when Anne felt the baby move. Of course, she’d told him she would call him. But in the there had been no need for her to call him. Richard had been with her when she first felt the baby move. 

Anne snuggled a little closer, sighing softly as Richard kissed the top of her head. His hand was protectively over her stomach. She always enjoyed these moments just before she fell asleep, feeling Richard’s lips touching the top of her head, or her forehead; his hand gently rubbing her belly. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Anne felt the baby kick, much stronger than any of the flutterings she’d felt recently. 

“Anne….” Richard breathed. 

She smiled softly. “Yes, that was the baby.”

Richard took a deep breath. “I do believe that is the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly, remembering he’d been at court during this point of her pregnancy with Ned, so he’d missed these first movements. “Yes, it truly is.” She laughed softly as she felt him move down the bed

Christmas had been especially festive that year. Anne had been six months into her pregnancy then, and there were times she thought she’d never felt better. Throughout the pregnancy, she enjoyed being with Richard in the evenings, although they were not intimate. 

Anne snuggled into Richard’s arms the night before her confinement was to begin. She was quiet that night, laying her head against his shoulder. 

“You’re so quiet tonight.” He murmured. 

“There’s a lot on my mind.” She said softly. 

“Are you afraid?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “Apprehensive.” She murmured. 

“Why?” He asked softly. 

“Childbirth is always…” She sighed very softly. 

“You will be fine.” He said softly. “I have faith you will be.” 

She smiled very softly. “I believe I’d forgotten how much I hate being away from you.” 

He gently kissed her temple. “It will not be for long.” 

“No, of course it will not.” She murmured. 

Richard moved his hand to her stomach. “As for this little one…” 

Anne laughed softly. “Trust me when I say he or she does not feel so little to me.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Ah, but little or not we will hold our child soon.” He murmured. 

“Yes, we will.” She agreed softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had been in confinement for nearly two weeks when the pains started. In the years since she’d delivered Ned, she’d almost forgotten how terrifying she’d found childbirth to be. This time though, the pains were coming quickly, and the midwives said she would deliver the child very soon. 

As her child’s indignant cries filled the room, Anne lay her head on the chair of the birthing seat she was kneeling in front of. At that moment, she did not care if the baby was a boy or a girl, all that mattered to her was the baby sounded healthy. She knew the cry of this child was stronger than the first cries of her beloved Ned. 

“It’s a boy, Your Grace!” The midwife said excitedly. 

“A boy.” Anne echoed as the tears filled her eyes. She was no longer a useless queen, no longer a barren vessel. She knew beyond any doubt Richard never saw her that way, but it was how she’d viewed herself since Ned’s death. And it was over now. She was a mother again. 

She sat in the floor, holding her son, after the midwives had cleaned him. She counted his fingers and toes, and looked at him. He was perfect. He was slightly larger than Ned, she was certain of that. He’d cried until the moment he was placed in her arms, and she held him close. It was as if he knew her, as if he knew she was his mother, the woman who had spoken to him as she’d carried him in her womb. 

It was with reluctance that Anne handed her little boy back to the midwife, as the other ladies started to clean her, and bring her a clean gown. After all, she must be made ready to receive the King, who would need to be called shortly and informed of his son and heir. 

Just after she’d gotten into the bed, Anne heard a commotion outside, and she could not help but laugh softly. Of course Richard had grown impatient, and quite worried she imagined. Of course he was not waiting to be called. She was not at all surprised. She wished he’d waited a few moments though, for they were still cleaning the chamber. 

She knew the moment he’d noticed the blood they were cleaning, for he’d stopped for a moment where he stood. He’d barely stepped into the chamber, so he’d not really searched her out yet. “Richard.” She said softly, immediately from the bed. 

Richard looked towards the bed, feeling so much relief to find Anne reclining against the pillows. He moved over to her, the baby momentarily forgotten as he checked on his wife. 

She held her hand out to him, and as he took her hand she murmured. “I am fine, Richard. I am fine.” 

He sat down on the bed, and for once not caring how many people were in the chamber he kissed her. “Thank God you are fine.” He murmured. 

“I am.” She said softly. She turned her head, looking for the midwife. She couldn’t help but smile at the look on the other woman’s face. She was clearly amazed that Richard’s thoughts and concerns seemed to be for Anne alone. 

Richard looked down, smiling softly as the baby was placed in Anne’s arms. He reached out, touching a tendril of hair. “Hello, little one.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly, trying to keep her emotions under control. “Our son.” She said softly. 

“Our boy.” Richard said softly. He smiled as the baby opened his eyes, and looked up at him. It seemed as if he recognized Richard’s voice too. 

“I think he knows we are his parents.” Anne murmured. 

“Of course he does.” He kissed the top of her head. “After all, we talked to him all the time.” 

“Yes, we did.” Anne said softly. 

He gently stroked her damp hair. “What shall we name him?” 

Anne turned her head, looking up at him. “We shall name him, Richard.” She said softly. 

He buried his head against her shoulder. “Are you certain?” He asked softly. 

“Of course.” She murmured. “What else should we name our son and heir?”

He looked down at the baby. “Richard.” He said softly, then laughed as the baby opened his eyes again and looked him at him. 

“I believe he’s trying to tell you that he knows his name, my love.” She murmured. 

“Perhaps, you are correct.” He murmured, as the baby wrapped his hand around Richard’s thumb. 

Anne sighed softly, contently after a few moments, she handed baby Richard to his father. “Perhaps a little father, son bonding time before he is to be fed.” She murmured. 

“You still plan to nurse him?” He asked softly. They had discussed it before Anne’s confinement. 

“Yes, at least while I am still confined here.” She said softly, looking up at him. 

He kissed her forehead. “Very well.” He said softly, before getting up. 

She watched as Richard slipped out of the chamber, knowing he would also show their son to the assembled court. She sighed softly settling back against the pillows. Everything had been so insecure the last three years, and in all honesty the two years since Ned’s death had been the hardest of her life. But it was over now, they were secure on the throne, had a son who would follow his father as king. Their travails were over. She could just imagine her father looking on with pride, knowing his grandson would be king someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the following gifset by annexrichard: 
> 
> http://grand-duchessa.tumblr.com/post/81212530325/annexrichard-historical-au-august-1485-anne


End file.
